


Maya's idea

by CyberSleuthCat



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSleuthCat/pseuds/CyberSleuthCat
Kudos: 3





	Maya's idea

I want Peter and Harry to get married with their friends holding it  
Because Tony didn’t approve at first  
And Harley and Nebula and MJ and Morgan and Ned and Gwen and Marco and Flash and Betty and everyone just do it for them anyway  
And they get married  
And Harry refuses to do it cuz  
“You deserve your family”  
And  
“I can’t take it away from you”  
And  
“I love you, but I don’t want to separate you from your family”  
And then Peter being like  
“They are my family yes but this is my life”  
“And I chose to love you”  
“I chose you as my life”  
“And that means I am going to marry you”  
“Stop being an idiot”  
And then and the  
Harley, Nebula and Morgan be like  
Just carrying Harry to the reception because he wouldn’t be consoled at first but it’s all jokingly because he wants to get married and shit  
And like  
Harry be like  
Saying to someone  
“How could I say no? Do you see those three siblings? I fucking get terrified of them?”  
And some guests be like  
“So this isn’t a consented wedding?”  
: 0  
And Harry be like  
“Lol no, do you see my husband?” Harry stares dreamily at the entering Peter. “Look at him. If you think I don’t love him... wow.”I want this  
And then and then  
The whole gang camps at the Parksborn house without any warning  
And Harry wakes up at night to get some water  
And just walks through the hall  
And everyone is like  
Just snoring here and there  
And the tv is playing  
The fridge is half open  
:sobs:  
And Harry be like “sigh”  
And ignores them and goes back to room  
And then  
And then  
Peter sometimes stares sadly at a picture of Tony and Pepper  
And he hurts  
Even though he is happy  
He wants to see his parents  
And just  
Have their approval  
Have them approve Harry  
Even if not approve  
Just talk to him  
To them  
And Harry sees him cry one day  
And then on Peter’s birthday everyone is there  
And someone rings the bell and Harry is like  
“I’ll get it”  
And he comes back with Tony and pepper  
Tears roll down his cheeks and he’s like “Papa? Madre?”

And Tony is like, looks so regretful because he missed his cub’s marriage and life. And Pepper crues too  
*cries  
And Tony’s like  
“Hey Cucciolo”  
And they hug and shit  
And out of the corner of his eye Peter looks at Harry, who’s just leaning against the wal and smiling. Harry’s eyes are watery

And Harry just sucks his head to wipe the tear but his lips have this so fond smile that is so sweet that it hurts  
*ducks  
And  
And  
Skip a few months  
They want a child  
And want a baby  
And shit  
And one day Harry comes home from work and stuff  
And the whole house is decorated with those little picture of a baby  
And :sobs:  
And Harry just starts to cry because Harley, Morgan, Peter and Nebula are there  
Peter walks for award and takes out this document out f  
It’s the legal document or something that allows them to adopt and they have a child on its way to the world  
And there’s this tight feeling in Harry’s chest  
Like it hurts and it is life and he just kisses Peter  
And hugs him  
And then the Stark siblings join in  
: sobs:


End file.
